In Which Trunks is the Most Awkward Guy Ever
by Captain LeBubbles
Summary: For being a generally mild-mannered guy, Trunks sure does cause a lot of awkward situations. Rated for naughties, but nothing explicit. Part I is Bulma/Vegeta.


**In Which Trunks is the Most Awkward Guy Ever**

**Summary: **For a pretty mild-mannered guy, Trunks certainly manages to cause some pretty awkward situations. Rated for naughties, but nothing too explicit.

**Pairings: **Bulma/Vegeta in this part. Other parts will feature different pairings.

**Blanket Disclaimer: **Me, own? Heck naw. Do I look like a rich Japanese bloke? I didn't think so.

**Time: **Post-Cell, before Trunks returns to his time. Also I've arbitrarily decided that Trunks took a couple of days to recover before returning home, instead of one. Otherwise I couldn't quite make this fit.

**A/N: **Aw, jeez. I don't even know how to start explaining this. Somehow, it's gotten into my headcanon (lodged firmly between "Vegeta ships Pan/Trunks" and "Piccolo has a tiny crush on 18") that Trunks is that guy who somehow manages to always walk in on people right when they're about to get squelchy. That... led to this. This one is probably going to be a bit longer than the other parts, since I also merged this with another idea I had that wasn't going anywhere on its on. On the other hand, Part II is looking to be pretty long as well, so no promises.

**Part I: Wherein Future!Trunks Gets to See His Dad**

**(o.o.o)**

Bulma entered her room to find a naked Vegeta dozing in her bed. She smiled. There were worse things to find in your room after a long day. A damp towel lay on the floor nearby, so she assumed he was just out the shower. Perfect.

She sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He opened one eye to look at her, then stretched out and propped himself up on one arm.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing in here? Without clothes?"

"I was trying to take a nap," he explained sleepily. "I like your bed better than mine. Smells nicer."

"I'm sure it does. And why are you naked?"

"I like being naked."

Good answer, she supposed. She was starting to feel a bit overdressed herself.

"Mind if I make this a naked free-for-all, then?"

"By all means." He smirked. "In fact, I'll help."

He flipped her onto her back and was looming over her before she'd even realized he'd moved. There was a familiar glint in his eye, the one that had led to their union in the first place. She loved when he got like this.

He didn't bother unbuttoning her blouse, settling for ripping the buttons open all at once with a growl. She'd gone through so many shirts since they got together; Vegeta was not a man known for his patience. He was getting to work on the lacy bra she was wearing (he'd learned his lesson about ruining those long before) when the door opened.

"Hey Mom, I was just wondering if- oh... oh, Kami. What." He scrubbed his hands over his eyes. "Oh come on, again? Don't you two know how to lock a door?"

"Don't you know how to knock?"

He considered blasting the boy- not enough to hurt, just to get the message across- but Trunks had already staggered off. They could hear him talking to himself as he wandered down the hall.

"All the things this company has invented and brain bleach isn't one of them. This is NOT what I meant when I said I wanted the chance to see my dad. Oh, this is going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I'm going to have nightmares about this for years! Why me?"

He trailed off, and Vegeta hurried over to close and lock the door before they got any more unwelcome visitors. He returned to his former position and smiled down at her.

"Now, where were we?"

"I think you were trying to get my bra off."

"Right." He resumed his efforts, struggling a bit, to no avail. It was completely unfair that a mighty Saiyan prince should be bested by a mere undergarment. Darn thing. It was mocking him, he knew it.

"I mean do you have any idea of the amount of therapy this is going to take to get over? And I'm pretty sure 17 and 18 _already killed _all the therapists in my timeline."

Vegeta groaned at Trunks' continuing tirade and had the sudden urge to bury his face in his hands. However, his hands being a bit preoccupied at the moment, he settled for burying his face in Bulma's breasts instead. He decided that he liked that a lot better, and logged the idea away for future use.

He felt, rather than heard, Bulma's laugh, and decided he liked that too. In fact, now he thought of it, he could think of about twenty different circumstances that could be instantly improved by his face's close proximity to Bulma's cleavage. Like, any time one of her friends started talking. He liked that idea. They could ramble on all they wanted, and he could just nestle his head between her breasts and ignore them. What bliss that would be.

"And I mean she could have WARNED me before I left. 'By the way, Trunks, we used to go at it like sticky kangaroos, you should probably keep your eyes closed when we're together'. Thanks for the warning Mom, that was _REALLY HELPFUL_."

"We probably should remember to lock the door more often," Bulma said thoughtfully. There was amusement in her voice. He wondered what was so funny. Between her bra taunting him, and Trunks' rant killing the mood, he didn't see anything to laugh about. "With so many people living here... and with Trunks learning to walk... And I shudder to think what my _mom _would say if she walked in on us." As though to prove her point, she did shudder.

Vegeta snorted. "Probably start giving us pointers."

"Gohan, quick, hit me really hard in the head!"

"What?"

"Yeah, hard enough to give me a concussion!"

"What? !"

"Yeah! Right here! Come on, I know you're strong enough! I just need a little brain damage, that's all!"

_"What? !"_

Vegeta finally managed to unhook the clasp of Bulma's bra with a triumphant "Ha-HA!" and tossed it carelessly to the side. It landed on the edge of the open windowsill, but he paid it no mind. He had bested it, and it no longer warranted his attention. Instead, he leaned back to admire his handiwork. Bulma's breasts were now completely exposed to him, a treat that was his and his alone.

"Very nice," he said. Purred, almost. "If only every planet in this galaxy had such a lovely view."

"If they did, you'd never come back."

"But." He paused. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was blushing. "Of course I would," he said. His face shifted back into a more familiar look, the one he wore when they argued. "Where else would I find a woman who wouldn't break after one night of passion? I don't know if you missed it, but there aren't any Saiyans left."

"Is that hard enough? Do you have brain damage yet?"

"Nope, try again. Keep going until I manage to unsee it."

"Why Vegeta, did you just compare me to a Saiyan woman?" Bulma winked. Infuriating woman. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

Okay, this time she was sure of it. He _was _blushing.

"What about now?"

"No! I can still see them! Hit me again, Gohan. As hard as you- what's- what is-"

"Looks like one of Bulma's bras."

"One... of... Aaaaah kill it with fire, Gohan. KILL IT WITH FIRE."

There was the sound of a ki blast. The house shook. Bulma pouted.

"Aww, that was one of my favorites. Now I have to go shopping and find one just like it. Vegeta?"

He had sighed and rolled off of her. She gave him a quizzical look. "What's wrong?"

"I give up," he said crossly. He stood, presenting her with a rather nice view. "Sorry, it's not happening today. The universe doesn't want me to get laid, and who am I to argue with the universe?"

"Usually the first in line," she quipped.

"Well not today." He wrapped a towel around himself and stalked off to the bathroom. Bulma sat up and watched him walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower."

"You just got out!"

"Cold shower."

**(o.o.o)**

A/N: And, no idea how long it'll take me to get the next bits up. I've got part six drafted, but only have a vague idea for the parts 2-5.


End file.
